


Christmas Caress

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Fingerfucking, Holidays, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the middle of Christmas Eve, and yet Gwen's got a very interesting way to celebrate the holidays with her best friend and roommate Courtney, even if it takes some boozy eggnog to get the job done.





	Christmas Caress

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series, especially the characters themselves. The Total Drama series and its characters are owned and associated by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I normally don't take any requests, but this is for a good friend who wanted to see Gwen/Courtney so bad, so I hope he likes it. If you're wondering who it's for, it's for AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, one of my good friends. So here you go, and happy holidays!

The snow was falling all around Gwen and Courtney's shared apartment in downtown Toronto. It was very torrential at best since the weather forecast called up to about 11 inches of snow throughout the entire night. Yet, that didn't seem to bother the twosome. They were busy chilling out around the couch (only Gwen was) while Courtney was busy making the Christmas ham she and her family would be having come tomorrow, which was immediately Christmas Day. That of course, if the roads were cleaned out just in time for Gwen and Courtney to travel over to Gwen's house for Christmas dinner.

Right now, all they were doing was being dressed up in their comfy Christmas sweaters while watching a very special Christmas episode of _Married... With Children_ on TV. If there's anything that would lift up that good old Christmas spirit inside her, it's a good show where Al Bundy can rope kids around a gold and silver boa and telling them his version of _Twas The Night Before Christmas._

_"T_ w _as the night before Christmas, and all through the house, no food was a stirring, not even a mouse."_ Al said on the TV while beginning his little Christmas poem. _"Stockings were hung 'round dad's neck like a tie, along with a note that said "presents or die". Children were plotting all night in their beds, while the wife's constant whining was splitting his head. But daddy had money this year in the bank, then they closed up early, now dad's in the tank. And all of a sudden Santa appeared, a sneer on his face, booze in his beard. 'Santa', I said as he laughed merrily, 'you do so much for others, do something for me'. 'Bundy', he said, 'You only sell shoes, your son is a sneak-thief, your daughters' a flooze'. 'Ho Ho,' Santa said, 'should I mention your wife, her hairs like an a-bomb, her nails like a knife'. As he climbs up the chimney, that fat piece of dung, he mooned me two times, he stuck out his tongue. And I heard him exclaim, as he broke wind with glee: 'You're married with children, you'll never be free.'"_

That poem forced a very light-hearted chuckle out of Gwen, who was busy cackling in response. Just to calm her down, Gwen took a large sip of her Christmas apple cider.

"Mmmm, that feels good." Gwen smirked in response.

"Hey Gwen, can you help me out in the kitchen?" Courtney asked her from the kitchen.

"What's wrong, you missing that pie crust again?" Gwen guessed out.

"That was an accident I had last Christmas," Courtney replied. "I swear, I had to walk four frickin' miles in the snow in order to get a pie plate from the market. Anyway, I need help making the homemade eggnog. That way if we work together, I won't take so long trying to prepare this stuff by myself."

"Eh, why the hell not," Gwen shrugged. "The shows all get boring by this time anyway."

After setting down her Apple cider, Gwen got up from the couch and saw Courtney trying to read the instructions for Oatmeal Raisin Christmas cookies.

"I'm here, sooooo what do I do?" She shrugged.

"Just read the instructions so I can make sure I get every part of the recipe right." Courtney said, pointing at the huge silver bowl.

Somehow, Gwen looked inside it and found amounts of poured eggnog already into the bowl.

"Um, there's already tons of eggnog here." Gwen replied.

"Oh, sorry, that eggnog's for us and the adults." Courtney corrected her. "I meant that empty glass bowl beside it. That one's reserved for the kids."

"What's the difference?" The goth girl shrugged.

"Our bowl of eggnog's got Captain Morgan in them," Courtney explained carefully while she started preparing the oatmeal and the raisins. "The other bowl's gonna have non-alcoholic eggnog for the kids. I don't want those little ones getting hammered thanks to confused bowls."

"I guess that's simple enough then." Gwen sighed in return.

Knowing she didn't like the feeling of Courtney doing all of these simple tasks by herself. Gwen got started right away as she grabbed the 2 cups of milk, cream, egg yolks, maple syrup, vanilla, cinnamon and nutmeg. As she was placing them on the table one at a time, Gwen suddenly couldn't help but look at the bowl of boozy eggnog. Apparently, Courtney was planning on having an adults only party-until-midnight Christmas party after coming home from Christmas dinner at her roommate's parents house. And she was expecting a lot of drunk friends throughout the whole festivities. Just because Courtney was a very classy girl, didn't mean she knew how to get her hands dirty once in a while.

Gwen couldn't quite help but stare into the mesmerizing silver tin of alcoholic goodness sitting before her eyes. Of course, Courtney did remind Gwen that she couldn't have some until the party occurred, but apparently, the Goth girl didn't care. She was aching for a drink of that eggnog, no matter what the former **C** ounselor **I** n **T** raining said.

_"Mmmm, maybe Courtney won't notice..."_ Gwen thought to herself.

While Courtney had her back turned, Gwen secretly managed to get herself a ladle and scoop up a stream of that booze-infused eggnog. The taste was so intoxicating and fascinating to the Goth girl. The feeling from that eggnog, mixed with the addictive taste of spiced rum forced Gwen to taste the delicate liquid once more.

And again.

And again.

_**And**_ again.

While Gwen was still making a fool out of herself behind Courtney's back, the brainiac was busy cutting the oatmeal raisin cookie dough into small miniature Christmas trees. So far, the amount of Christmas tree-shaped cookies she could fit in the tray was 12.

"There, that should do it." Courtney said as she placed the last cookie on the baking sheet.

Before Courtney could even think of putting some oven mitts on, she felt a couple of pale white arms wrap around her waist unexpectedly. The former C.I.T. had no choice but to yelp in surprise when she found out whose arms they were:

Gwen's.

"Nice weather we're havin', huh?" Gwen drunkenly smirked.

"Um, Gwen? What's up with you...?" Courtney said, raising her eyebrow.

"Not much," Gwen shrugged before stuttering, "Y-y-you smell pretty, today."

Courtney couldn't explain why Gwen was acting like this in the first place. But then, Courtney finally realized why. She looked to her and the nearly half empty bowl of that cinnamon rum eggnog in shock and disarray.

"Oh, damn it, Gwen. I told you not to drink that until the party!" Courtney groaned.

"Ah, come on, Court." The goth girl snickered while stuttering drunk, "I c-c-couldn't help myself. It was soooooooooo good."

"I see that, but that was nearly half a bottle of booze you poured down your throat!" Courtney exclaimed.

"At least... I'm not sober!" Gwen replied right before she hiccuped.

Her drunkenness soon got the best of her when Gwen reached up and started to grab Courtney's chest, making her gasp in surprise.

"Gwen!" She gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"C'mon Courtney, baking stuff is booooooring!" Gwen smirked drunkenly again. "I want something else to bake now!"

"Get off me, Gwen!" Courtney exclaimed, trying to fight out.

Somehow, her thoughts were suddenly getting in the way of this, surrounding the former C.I.T. with a torrential downpour of dirty thoughts.

_"Whoa, Gwen's got such a strong grip..."_ Courtney's mind replied while still fighting out of Gwen's grasp.

She then felt a strong, lusting moan when Gwen started squeezing her chest through that tight green Christmas sweater of hers. The feeling, strange enough, actually felt a bit enticing for Courtney, because it only made her want to fight back more often. No matter how hard Courtney wanted to fight it, Gwen's grip all over the C.I.T.'s ample chest was too strong for her to take.

Still, it didn't stop Courtney from trying.

"Seriously, Gwen, I really need to get back to these cookies!" Courtney said in a demanding voice. "I don't want to... uggh... leave them raw... ohhhhhh..."

Courtney was immediately starting to lose control of her voice due to those shocking and arousing moans. What caused her to lose focus was the tiny, drunk, affectionate kisses that Gwen was laying on her from the back of her neck. The smart-alecky brainiac felt a little pleasure as a result, desperately clinging onto the edges of the kitchen. Despite all that fighting and clawing, there was absolutely no way for Courtney to resist Gwen's drunken holiday charm. It was apparent that all of her best friend's boob groping was too strong to overcome.

With no choice, Courtney finally succumbed.

"I'll... go turn the oven off." She whispered, losing her voice a little.

"I knew I'd get ya..." Gwen whispered back.

As soon as Courtney turned the oven off (for now), Gwen motioned her finger to her to come to the bedroom. With Courtney following her lead, Gwen immediately took off her sweater and tight pajama pants, revealing her lacy black bra and panties. Courtney couldn't help but be turned on by this incredible sight walking before her. Just seeing her strut all the way to her bedroom with those fine black fuck-me pumps with extravagant midnight blue toe polish made Courtney's lips lick themselves in hunger.

As they finally got inside their bedroom, Gwen turned around to see Courtney tackle her playfully on the bed. And that resulted in a hot lip-to-lip action between the two of them. Gwen melted like a vanilla scented candle when Courtney's fudge-flavored lips sealed around hers in a very passionate kiss. And it wasn't long before the kiss overtook Gwen's mouth, making her breathless as ever. A passionate moan between both Gwen and Courtney filled the room with complete ecstacy, rubbing and caressing each other just to increase the velocity of their moans. Her tanned friend's kiss forced Gwen's hands to grab a feel around her curvaceous rear, which molded through the comfortable warm latex.

With her hormones hot and bothered, Courtney lifted up her entire sweater and threw it away, revealing her luscious 35 EE cups which was being held by a D-cup bra. It didn't take Courtney long for her to unsnap her own bra off, leaving her big ample breasts for Gwen to see. She worshipped them immediately by reaching up and taking in a grab, biting her tongue in orgasmic pleasure. Gwen squeezed so hard, it left Courtney squealing out of amusement and pleasure. They looked so shapely and luscious up close, looking so much round and clear than Gwen's chest combined. The goth girl wasted no time scrunching and massaging her entire chest until Gwen's hands grew so numb from all of the squeez8ng, she could not squeeze no more. Luckily, she never rested one bit as her hands continued to press those round shapely orbs of Courtney's.

The horny C.I.T. soon found herself laying on the bed, letting Gwen take charge of her once more by removing those latex pants of hers. From there, Courtney's strong, muscular legs was displayed out in the open, therefore exposing the tiny little wet spot that was being covered by Courtney's purple-laced panties. Gwen immediately wasted no time by tearing them off using the base of her own teeth. The goth girl found herself smiling in total delight as she witnessed Courtney's bare tight pussy for her to see and cherish.

Licking her lips already, Gwen decided to tease Courtney off by licking a good portion around the shaven area, making the strong-legged counselor shudder lustfully as a result. In Courtney's mind, the feeling of Gwen's cold wet tongue licking all around her tightened groin made her toes curl and shiver with pure excitement. Being entranced by her unbelievable taste, Gwen decided to dig in yet again, flickering and fluttering all around her pink sugar walls. The taste felt phenomenal to Gwen, tasting a bit of cherry and an ounce of cinnamon around Courtney's legs (Courtney was wearing body wash, just in case you all didn't tell). A flavor like those two combined made Gwen shove her tongue inside her clit deeper, basically penetrating her tongue back and forth. Courtney moaned heavily at this feeling, forcing her to literally cling on to the bedstand just for intense pressure. She hung onto the bedstand so hard, Courtney's nails were creating little tiny holes around the wood, especially when Gwen decided to slip two of her fingers inside her warm pink texture. This forced Courtney's hips to gyrate at a very steady pace, enduring every thrust and lick she could take. The more faster Gwen's fingers and tongue were going, the more louder Courtney's moans were getting per second. Gwen was finger-fucking her so fast, it was literally throwing Courtney's entire brain for a loop. After all the fucking and the licking she had been experienced, she finally let it go.

"I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING...!" Courtney lustfully shrieked.

With Gwen on standby, Courtney took in a big gigantic release, spraying Gwen's entire face with all of her sticky love juices. She started spazzing a few times in return, blasting Gwen with release after release. The warm wet feeling made Gwen smirk in delight as she started licking around every stream and every wet spot Courtney had possessed. It looked like a very disasterous mess, considering how huge of a squirter Courtney was when it came to that tight little clit of hers. But nevertheless, the taste and flavor of Courtney's love juices made Gwen more addicted to her as ever.

As she was done cleaning up the fluid that was being shot around her face, Gwen looked down to Courtney, who was busy catching her breath.

"Wow, that felt amazing..." The tanned beauty sighed.

"I'm glad you thought so," Gwen smirked in return. "Too bad I'm not even close to being done yet."

"That's what I wanted you to do in the first place." Courtney winked naughtily.

Knowing Courtney wanted more, Gwen decided to strip off her lacy black panties, revealing her shaved womanhood to Courtney. Courtney looked really impressed of how tight Gwen looked from this angle. She even loved the G-shaped patch that Gwen had, which actually looked so cute and stylish to Courtney. She was looking to have the same appetite that Gwen, but in the goth girl's case, she had a different plan in mind.

Gwen headed to her dresser drawer and pulled out what seemed to be a candy cane-colored double dildo. Courtney saw this and looked on with a very naughty smile.

"Mmmmm, I think I'm starting to like this day even more..." Courtney smirked.

"Less talking, more action." Gwen replied. "Bend over for me, will you?"

"That I like." She winked as Courtney turned herself over and got on her knees.

As that was going on, Gwen also grabbed some lube from the nightstand and squeezed out a giant glob, rubbing it on the very long sex toy. After she was done lubing it up, Gwen decided to tease Courtney with it, rubbing it through her bulging ass-cheeks. Courtney jumped a bit in surprise, knowing how cold the lubed-up dildo was, but soon toughed it out and remained calm. She spun the tip of the dildo and flickered it around her whole, making the C.I.T. squeal with sexual glee. Courtney never knew how ticklish that dildo felt, but soon came to terms that it wasn't gonna be anything more than ticklish.

After Gwen was done tickling her with the object, she shoved that hard unforgiving dildo straight between Courtney's cheeks, making her scream in lustful pain. With only six inches of the dildo wrapped inside her, Gwen grabbed onto the thing and started thrusting back and forth as if Courtney was being fucked and banged by an actual long throbbing cock. She paced herself nice and gentle, leaving Courtney to relish the unclean image of an entire 13 inch double dildo being inserted inside her. The entire scene that was playing around Courtney's brain made her entire body blush with desire. Just the feeling of a mega-size dildo fucking her ass in a slow gentle way made Courtney more of a dirty girl than ever before. And all she had to thank was the boozy eggnog that Gwen drank in return.

As her hand got tired from all the pushing, Gwen inserted her mouth to the other end of that double dildo and pushed on, leaving an already-satisfied Courtney to endure even more thrusts. To make things more hot, Gwen clung onto Courtney's tanned doughy ass, making her mouth bite on the plastic dildo, which now began pushing through Courtney's warm harness twice as fast. The former counselor in training bit her tongue very deeply as the penetration soon got deeper and deeper with each passing second. That double dildo was being shoved so hard into her that it was now making Courtney a little sore, therefore leaving her the chance of ever having to walk straight again. Heck, that thing was being stuffed inside her so hard that the dildo was this close to disappearing from sight.

Suddenly, Gwen stopped for a moment to catch her breath, leaving Courtney to sigh in disappointment.

"Aw, come on, why did you stop?" Courtney said between breaths.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this." Gwen smirked in return.

As Courtney tried to realize what was going on, Gwen managed to get herself on the bed and bend over just like Courtney did. With the front end of that dildo still wrapped inside the curvaceous Courtney, Gwen decided to take the other side of the toy and with careful precision, she gently pushed the tip of that dildo straight inside her clit. The feeling hurt a little for the goth girl, but soon remained calm for her to relieve the pain.

With no warning, Courtney pushed her butt towards Gwen's butt, which pushed the dildo deep inside the goth girl's hot pink nub. Gwen hissed in melodic fashion as the hard plastic candy cane-patterned schlong got gleamed with some of her vaginal juices, making a very slippery sound. The sound of their asses being smacked between each other was so infectious and mesmerizing, it made their whole entire bodies blush with rapture. With each second passing by, their bottoms would get blasted by that huge double dildo with such incredible speed. It was more than fast enough to get Gwen and Courtney's anal cherries popped in impact. From there came loud pleasing pre-cum moans that were being shot out of their mouths tenfold. Their combined moans sounded so erotic and heavenly as ever, as if an angel was singing that perfect harmonious note in the sky. Somehow, their curvaceous yet fuckable rumps were getting very tired from all the dildo jamming and butt bumping. So just to conserve some of their energy, the two girls switched positions.

After sharing a hot passionate kiss with each other, both Courtney and Gwen crossed their legs towards one another and started scissoring each other hard. A moaning smile had formed towards the former C.I.T., who was feeling her sweet spot warm up thanks to Gwen's wet pink walls. Just the way Gwen was rubbing her clit with hers while at the same time pounding and sliding their groins on that double candy caned dildo was amazing and orgasmic in every single way. The two felt their steamy wet clits mix together in amusement, caressing each other's vaginal juices to the point where both Courtney and Gwen were feeling their respective juices leak out. It added quite a wet sticky feeling around their legs, complete with quite a sugary aftertaste. However, all of the pushing, scraping and caressing were about to take a toll on the two horndogs heavily as they felt shuddering going around their caverns. The two knew they couldn't contain their breaking points for much longer. Due to their intense shaking, the two finally felt it coming.

"OH FUCK IT, I'M CUMMING!" Courtney yelled orgasmically.

"I'M CUMMING, TOO!" Gwen shouted as well.

With one single push, Gwen and Courtney erupted in one major release, blasting every part of their lower bodies like fire hoses. Their hips started spazzing out of control, feeling each other's warm fluids in a creamy, sticky sensation. Their legs suddenly became half-paralyzed, collapsing on top of each other in an exhaustive daze. The session made them collapse as well, resting out and catching their breath for a good ten minutes.

There were no other words to describe this incredible feeling that they felt deep down. The two couldn't even find time to come up with a word that best describes this experience. Of course, it was only a matter of time before Gwen spoke up.

"So, how was that?" Gwen smirked.

"That... I don't know what to say," Courtney shrugged. "That was amazing!"

"I told ya you'd like it..." The goth girl winked while wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Don't get too carried away though, I only gave in because I couldn't control ya." Courtney said, rolling her eyes as she got up.

"What can I say? I'm just like that all the time." Gwen smirked yet again.

"You sure are." The C.I.T. chuckled in response.

After getting herself redressed, she walked out of here with sore legs, possibly to check on the oatmeal raisin Christmas cookies Courtney was supposed to put in the oven. Watching her walk away with such a sore rump brought such ecstatic joy to Gwen's face. She was impressed of the damage that her drunken self did on the former counselor in training. Hard to believe that alcohol-spiked eggnog worked wonders inside Gwen. Because it helped her give Courtney the best pleasure she had ever got in a while.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this Christmas..." Gwen smirked as she went back to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I got it fuckin' done. All apologies, I was supposed to get this done around Christmas, but due to the busy writing I've been doing with The Anime Charismatic Shady, I didn't get time to get a whole lot of my writing done. So AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, I hope you enjoy your late Christmas gift, because I definitely did while writing this.
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to leave feedback on this story as well. I'd love to see what you think of this how Gwentney one-shot. Until next time, Warrior over and out! PEACE!


End file.
